Disgraced
by zekesbabe
Summary: Rick hates Rei. Rei loves Rick. Rei is nothing...worthless...and now he's been stripped of his dignity just because he burnt dinner. What can a poor neko do? DOMABUSE, VIOLENCE, POSS NCS, SENSITIVE MATERIAL
1. Chapter 1

Disgraced

**You may not know this, but I am the creator of the RickxRei pairing. Sure other people have written RickxRei pairings but have you read that in every single one it says it's for me? Zekesbabe? Usually I'm an avid KaixRei fan…although I have done a UkeReixSemeMax story that no one seems to like much. Anyway…let's get back to this story…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Mine? NO!**

**Summary: Rick isn't the best person to get on the bad side of…in fact…he's the worst. Rei is rarely on his good side, despite being his doting and loyal boyfriend.**

..::START::..

_Smash. Crash. Stamp._

Rei cowered on the couch, his body curled into himself with his head resting against the arm, his eyes staring into space where he was a million miles away from his current position. It was just another day in the Anderson-Kon household with half the plates and glasses being destroyed. Rei came straight back down to earth as an exceptionally loud crash echoed from the hall. Trembling, his eyes darted around the small living room that he was in, desperate to find an escape he knew didn't exist. The only way in or out of this room was the door…or out the window but that would result in a seven-storey fall. Yes Rei was desperate, but he wasn't that desperate.

Burrowing his face back into the arm in a futile effort to block everything out, he narrowly missed his face being drenched with water as Rick stormed into the room with a glass of ice-cold water that found itself covering Rei's front. Yelping as the cold water hit his chest he immediately bit his tongue. Too late. Rick sneered and grabbed Rei by his collar and wrenched him up to his feet.

Rick stepped back and glanced over the neko-jin's trembling form. This was what he had aimed for. Rei's utter obedience and compliance. Rei had disgusted him since the very first time he'd clapped eyes on the boy. Always flirting with the male team members, always there to help, always there to make Rick puke! He'd done his share, romanced Rei until he'd do anything he said.

It had taken weeks of persuasion and wooing in order to get Rei to agree on moving in with him but he'd finally done it. The first night Rei had been there he had slept in Rick's bed. His beautiful king size bed. Since then Rei had been kept on a _very_ short leash. Punished for the slightest thing done wrong, rewarded for doing something right, which in Rick's eyes were _very_ rare occasions. It was the only way to stop Rei from acting like some filthy whore, and that was all that was important.

All the time the taller boy had been reminiscing and gloating in the triumph of taming Rei, said neko-jin remained stock-still, afraid he'd be punished more than he knew was coming. It had started nearly an hour ago when he'd been preparing his lover's dinner. Rick had summoned him into the dining room to criticise the way Rei had done the napkins when suddenly the smell of burning reached their noses. Rei had dashed back into the kitchen to try and save their dinner, but to no avail.

Before he could put the burnt mass into a bowl of cold water to try and coax it into giving up the saucepan to which it stuck, Rei was snapped around and belted across the cheek. Rick snatched the panhandle out of Rei's hand and held it up high. Rei immediately flinched and turned his head away, tears streaming down his face completely out of control. He had brought this upon himself…if only he had turned the oven off or down at least…maybe…well…it was too late for maybes. To his surprise red-hot steel didn't meet flesh. It met the wall as Rick started off on his frenzy.

Rick's voice was cold as he told Rei to go into the living room and wait for him. Poor Rei scampered out of the kitchen pronto, closing the door as just as a glass hit it. He ended up tripping over Rick's boom box that had just been left carelessly in the middle of the hall. He was sent flying headfirst into the phone stand, though he knew it wasn't his fault, he knew he'd be in for it. He could have destroyed the phone or the music player…or both. Hearing the kitchen door click as if someone was coming out of it, Rei dived into the living room and curled up on the couch.

Breathing heavily he listened as crashes and bangs travelled down the hallway. He barely breathed, let alone moved as Rick scrutinised him, obviously trying to work out a suitable punishment for the way he had acted that night. His eyes were kept locked on the floor even when the angered boy in front of him started circling him. Shivers were sent down his spine as Rick inched closer with every full circle. Only when feet were in the spot his eyes had been fixed on did he look up.

Rei whimpered and began to form an apology in his head when his body met the carpeted floor. Not even sure how he'd got down there he looked up at his lover, his eyes reflecting pure fear. He whined in submission to try and wipe the murderous look on Rick's face. "You insist on misbehaving! You're worthless! Pathetic!" Rick spat with each word. "Can't even do the basic right! _What_ _are you_?" He growled, his fist clenching Rei's tunic viciously and pulling him up to eye level, not even letting the neko-jin find his feet.

"I'm worthless…pathetic…I'm so so sorry." Rei cowered under the glare Rick gave him, wanting to close his eyes or look away. Experience had taught him that if he tried anything like that, anything that showed defiance, he would end up in even more pain. Burning seemed to be a favourite. The first time he'd fought back, Rick had bound and gagged him with his own hair tie, placed him under the shower and turned the heat dial up to 40 degrees Celsius, enough to give him first degree burns. For weeks his skin had been red, blistered, sore and very sensitive, which had helped Rick more than saved Rei.

During those weeks he'd been subjected to more skin on skin contact than usual and thus had taken longer for the burns to heal. Since they'd gotten together and they'd moved in, contact with the other bladers had been restricted to annual get-togethers. During those he and Rick were inseparable, he was always in full health, or appeared to be, and they seemed to be deeply in love as his old friends often teased. That was probably the worst, anyone at the meetings commented on how happy they looked Rick would squeeze Rei closer to his side and laugh…go along with it…when they got home and the door was closed he'd be pushed away straight into the living room, kicked and beaten. If Rick was feeling especially nasty he'd force Rei to light the open fireplace and as soon as it was lit he'd hold part of Rei's body in the fire.

"Look." Rick let go of Rei, dropping him to the floor as if he weighed nothing. Rei winced and made to stand up when Rick grabbed his ponytail and dragged him out of the living room, yowling in fear. Reaching the kitchen he pulled Rei to sit in front of him and then kicked him with such force he seemed to fly across the floor, landing next to the kitchen unit. Tears streamed down the poor neko-jin's face as he looked up from the filth-ridden floor. "This place is a tip, strip." The command rolled into the sentence so well that Rei almost missed it. Shaking Rei pulled off his clothes, all the while remaining on the floor. When completely nude he sat shivering in the remains of dinner.

"Until you've proved yourself capable of behaving properly you'll act, live and eat like the flea-bitten mutt you are." He sneered yanking the wrap off Rei's hair, pulling out a handful of hair at the same time. "From this point on until I say otherwise you'll sleep on the floor, you're forbidden from going on the furniture. You'll eat from a plate on the floor _without_ utensils, after all…how do animals eat without thumbs? Dress in what a cat wears, nothing." He smirked down at the shamed creature. "Animals should also be kept well groomed…we'll have to cut your hair after you've licked every scrap of food off this floor. You won't speak unless spoken to and you will obey me. Is that understood?"

Rei nodded numbly. The taller man leered at him and waited for the first movement. The seconds ticked by with no movement from either party. Rick growled in annoyance. "Already breaking a rule you damn animal." He swiftly crossed the room and kicked Rei in the stomach. When the boy had crippled over Rick grabbed his hair and forced his face down in the food remains. Rei cried out in pain and, cheeks burning in disgrace, swiped his tongue out to lick the first scrap off the floor. Rick stepped back to admire his handiwork, proud of his achievement so far. Tomorrow was another day, and he had plenty planned for his new 'pet.'

..::END CHAPTER::..

Well? What do you think? I'm still trying to work out whether I should have Rick kill Rei in the end or whether someone should come and save him. In order to decide I need your help. So please read and review! Oh and if you get a personal message from sn0zb0z trying to persuade you to have Rick kill Rei off…please ignore her! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rei glanced down at the envelope in his hand

Disgraced

**Note: This is a scene before the first chapter, when Rei remembers his first few months with Rick. This may be sensitive material for some. You've been warned**

Rei glanced down at the envelope in his hand. It'd arrived that morning and though it was addressed to both himself and his lover, he dared not open it. He knew that writing very well, the swirls, the way the writing seemed rushed and choppy. Tyson. He smiles wistfully to no one in particular as he reminisced over his previous days as a Bladebreaker.

They'd all grown up since. Sure, Tyson and Max still took the world by storm in beyblading, but Kai had taken over as the leader of Biovolt which was now dedicated to producing new blading technology instead of cyber humans! As far as Rei knew, the old team leader had spent more time shut up in his office alone rather than with company. Some things never changed!

Himself on the other hand, he'd settled down with a loving boyfriend, had a nice apartment in a nice area with a garden especially for them down below. He even had a dog. Well, it was actually Rick's dog. He refused to let Rei have a cat. Something about allergies.

Rei sighed and focused on the table top. Had he done everything? The house was dusted and vacuumed, the beds were made, and the dishes washed, dried and put away, lunch was basically done. He just needed to put the finishing touches when Rick arrived home. The post was sorted; junk, bills and other, the dog's bed was shaken out, the entire house was spick and span.

He placed the letter down in the 'other' pile and walked over to the island where the salad was waiting to be served. He'd be home any minute. Time to finish off making lunch. He hated it when Rick had days off. He loved his boyfriend very much, but he did enjoy having his time to himself. He wasn't allowed to work. He had to play the dutiful house wife role.

The door slamming brought Rei out of his musings as the sound of a dog's feet pattered through the hall and into the kitchen where his dinner was ready and laid out in a silver bowl. Rei stepped away from the island and stood patiently by the side of the table. Rick strode in, shoes caked in mud, jacket flung over a chair haphazardly.

As Rick flung himself into another chair, Rei quickly turned; picked up the plate he had literally just finished preparing and placed it in front of his lover. He picked up his own plate and sat in the last remaining chair. He was completely silent, waiting for Rick to break the stillness. A few moments later he heard the scrape of cutlery being picked up as his love began to eat.

"You actually managed to do something right." A cold voice sneered, the silence broken at last. "Go clean up the hall."

Rei stood up, abandoning his food, not even touched; to fetch a bucket and cloth and do as Rick requested.

He returned a good five minutes later to find Rick reading through the bills. He slid quietly back in his seat and waited patiently for his love to speak. He loved him so much and he knew that Rick wanted to make him a better person!

Another shuffle of paper was heard as Rick turned to the 'other' pile. "Eat." Was the only word spoken as envelopes were torn open. Rei picked up his fork and knife and slowly began his way through the fresh salad. "Seems we've been invited to Tyson's barbeque." Rick muttered, tossing the paper towards Rei.

Rei picked the paper up and began reading;

_Dear Rick and Rei!_

_BBQ at mine this Sunday! You better be there dudes! Max even managed to convince old sourpuss to turn up so you better not abandon us! Oh yeah! Gramps says hi, Max's dad and mom say hi…I say hi too! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Tyson_

Rei chuckled quietly at Tyson's ability to be hyper, even in writing. "Do you want to go?" He asked Rick, lifting his head to meet the other's eyes. "We don't have to, if you don't want to, but it would be nice to see them again." He stopped immediately as Rick stood up and walked around the table to stand next to him. Rei lowered his eyes down to his plate out of habit.

"You have your hair down." Rick murmured, his hard cold eyes softened at that. He liked Rei's hair when it was down. His hand gripped the underside of Rei's chin and turned him to face him.

Rei swallowed and nodded. "You said that you liked it." He replied, eyes on Rick, unsure of what sort of a mood Rick was in. "Did you want to go to that barbeque?" He flinched as Rick's eyes went back to their cold hard state and his fingers began pinching his jaw bone. "Rick!" He cried out in pain and tried to pull his face back

Suddenly his face was released, much to his temporary relief, only to be replaced by an open palm to the side of his face. His lover always had hit hard! He blinked tears away as he lowered his gaze back to the floor.

When his lover spoke he mentally curled into a ball with the venom in his voice. "You want to go so you can play up. You want to go and flirt with those other brats, make a fool out of me." Rick gripped his face again and made him face him again. "How dare you?" He growled in his face. "How dare you treat me as such?" He dragged Rei off the chair and threw him into the corner of the kitchen viciously.

He turned around to the table and sat down, watching Rei cower on the floor before his dog came and sat by his feet. The dog was a large German Shepherd, in truth Rei was terrified of it. Only Rick had control of it, it obeyed his slightest command. The dog really didn't like him, presumably due to his feline features and heritage.

"Go." Rei gasped as he realised what Rick was ordering the dog to do. "No Rick!" He pleads, "I'm sorry…I'll be quiet…I don't want to go! I don't want to make a fool of you…!" He sobs as the dog advanced on him. Rick turned the radio on full blast, successfully drowning out Rei's anguished screams and pleas.


End file.
